PTV-4 Schedule (2014)
Schedule January 2014 :Monday-Friday :5 am - Panahon.TV (LIVE) :5:30 am - Balitaan (LIVE) :7 am - Good Morning Boss! (LIVE) :9 am - :Mon & Wed: Chemistry in Action (rerun) :Tue & Thurs: Science Made Easy (rerun) :Fri: CONSTEL English (rerun) :9:30 am - :Mon & Wed: Physics in Everyday Life (rerun) :Tue & Thurs: Fun with Math (rerun) :10 am - EZ Shop :11:30 am - ASEAN Snapshots :12 nn - Winner TV Shopping :1 pm - News@1 (LIVE) :2:30 pm - Japan Video Topics :3 pm - Oras ng Katotohanan :4 pm - Family Rosary Crusade :4:30 pm - Tipong Pinoy (rerun) :5 pm - PTV Sports (LIVE) :6 pm - News@6 (LIVE) :7 pm - :Mon, Tue & Thurs: PBA D-League (LIVE) (until 9 pm) :Wed: PTV Special Forum (until 8:30 pm) :Fri: GSIS Members Hour :8 pm - :Wed: Be Alive! (8:30 pm) :Fri: Gov@Work :9 pm - Philippine Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm - NewsLife (LIVE) :10:30 pm - :Mon: Report Kay Boss! :Tue: S.M.E. Go! :Wed: Bantay OCW with Susan K. :Thurs: BizNews :Fri: The Veronica Chronicles :11:30 pm to 12:30 am - Oras ng Himala :Saturday :5 am - Panahon.TV (LIVE) :5:30 am - Japan Video Topics :6 am - Agrikultura ETC :6:30 am - Oras ng Himala :7:30 am - Soldiers of Christ :8 am - Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas :9 am - Mag-Agri Tayo! :10 am - Buhay Pinoy :10:30 am - Ben 10: Ultimate Alien :11 am - Dexter's Laboratory :11:30 am - Johnny Bravo :12 nn - The Powerpuff Girls :12:30 pm - Courage the Cowardly Dog :1 pm - News@1: The Week That Was (LIVE) :2 pm - Auto Review :2:30 pm - PTV Special Forum (replay) :4 pm - Yan ang Marino :4:30 pm - Baby Looney Tunes :5 pm - Tom and Jerry Kids :5:30 pm - Japan Video Topics or Kasama Natin ang Diyos :6 pm - The Weekend News (LIVE) :7 pm - PBA D-League (LIVE) :9 pm - Philippine Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm - CamerageekTV: Pinoy Best Shot :10:15 pm - Pinoy US Cops: Ride Along :10:45 pm - Pilipino Box Office :12:30 am to 1:30 am - Oras ng Katotohanan :Sunday :5 am - Panahon.TV (LIVE) :5:30 am - Upon this Rock :7 am - The Word Exposed :8 am - Talikha Kum Healing Mass (LIVE) :9 am - The Key of David :9:30 am - Signs & Wonders :10 am - Gabay at Aksyon :10:30 am - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends :11 am - Ben 10: Ultimate Alien :11:30 am - Biyahero :12 nn - Asenso Pinoy :12:30 pm - Sweepstakes Draw :1 pm - News@1: Junior Edition :2 pm - Ating Alamin :3 pm - Kakaibang Lunas :3:30 pm - Be Alive! (replay) :4 pm - Oras ng Katotohanan :5 pm - Power to Unite :5:30 pm - Amazing Facts Presents :6 pm - The Weekend News (LIVE) :7 pm - In This Corner :8 pm - Paco Park Presents :9 pm - Philippine Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm - Report Kay Boss! (replay) :10:15 pm - Sunday Movie Cinema :12:15 am to 1:15 am - Oras ng Himala 'PTV-4 Schedule (April 2014)' 40 Years of Telebisyon ng Bayan: Patuloy na Maglilingkod sa Bawat Pilipino (since 1974) :MANDATE :PTV is mandated to provide Television Network Services nationwide in line with the "constitutional recognition of the tival role of communication and information in nation building and development." :VISION :PTV shall be the leading news and public information chnnel in the country, inspiring the Filipino people to become active partners in nation building. :MISSION :We shall inform, inspire and empower our people and nation through relevant, trustworthy and world-class quality television programs and services. :CORE VALUES :Professionalism, Integrity and Commitment :Teamwork, Innovation and Excellence :Value for God, Country and People :KEY PEOPLE :1. To revitalize the People’s Television Network towards sustainability; :2. To facilitate the network’s modernization and migration from analog to digital broadcasting; :3. To build a trustworthy TV network brand through relevant and world-class quality news and information programs; :4. To develop a professional, public-service-oriented, and dedicated workforce for the People’s Television Network. To serve you better and cater to our Filipino people, People's Television Network (PTV) whose tagline Telebisyon ng Bayan, is turning the Kapambansa network. This means non-stop news and public affairs, educational, entertainment, cultural and sports programs to keep your day complete. And this milestone makes us the alternative TV station that bridging the nation. :Monday-Friday :5 am - Panahon.TV (LIVE) :5:30 am - Balitaan (LIVE) :7 am - Good Morning Boss! (LIVE) :9 am - :Mon & Wed: Chemistry in Action (rerun) :Tue & Thurs: Science Made Easy (rerun) :Fri: CONSTEL English (rerun) (rerun) :9:30 am - :Mon & Wed: Physics in Everyday Life (rerun) :Tue & Thurs: Fun with Math (rerun) :10 am - Kahanga-hangang Pilipinas :10:30 am - EZ Shop :11:30 am - ASEAN Snapshots :12 nn - Upin & Ipin :12:30 pm - Make Way for Noddy :1 pm - News@1 (LIVE) :2:30 pm - EZ Shop :3:30 pm - Oras ng Katotohanan :4:30 pm - Terrytoons :5 pm - PTV Sports (LIVE) :6 pm - News@6 (LIVE) :7:30 pm - :Mon, Tue & Thurs: PBA D-League (LIVE) (until 9:30 pm) :Wed: PTV Special Forum (until 9 pm) :Fri: GSIS Members Hour :8:30 pm - :Wed: Be Alive! (9 pm) :Fri: Gov@Work :9:30 pm - Philippine Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:45 pm - Princess Aurora :10:15 pm - NewsLife (LIVE) :11:30 pm - :Mon: BizNews :Tue: S.M.E. Go! :Wed: The Veronica Chronicles :Thurs: Report Kay Boss! :Fri: Arirang Documentary :12:30 am to 1:30 am - Oras ng Himala :Saturday :5 am - Panahon.TV (LIVE) :5:30 am - Oras ng Himala :6:30 am - Soldiers of Christ :7 am - Agrikultura ETC :7:30 am - I Got It! :8 am - Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas :9 am - Mag-Agri Tayo! :10 am - Buhay Pinoy :10:30 am - Tito the Explorer :11 am - Yan ang Marino :11:30 am - Dexter's Laboratory :12 nn - The Powerpuff Girls :12:30 pm - Ben 10: Omniverse :1 pm - News@1: The Week That Was (LIVE) :2 pm - Auto Review :2:30 pm - PTV Special Forum (replay) :4 pm - Baby Looney Tunes :4:30 pm - Tom and Jerry Kids :5 pm - What's New, Scooby-Doo? :5:30 pm - The Doctor Is In :6 pm - The Weekend News (LIVE) :7 pm - PBA D-League (LIVE) :9 pm - Philippine Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm - CameraGeekTV: Pinoy Best Shot :10:15 pm - Pinoy US Cops: Ride Along :10:45 pm - Pilipino Box Office :12:30 am to 1:30 am - Oras ng Katotohanan :Sunday :5 am - Panahon.TV (LIVE) :5:30 am - Upon this Rock :7 am - The Word Exposed :8 am - Talitha Kim Healing Mass (LIVE) :9 am - The Key of David :9:30 am - Signs & Wonders :10 am - Gabay at Aksyon :10:30 am - Asenso Pinoy :11 am - ASEAN AVP: One Vision, One Identity, One Community :11:30 am - Johnny Bravo :12 nn - Courage the Cowardly Dog :12:30 pm - Ben 10: Omniverse :1 pm - News@1 Junior Edition :2 pm - Ating Alamin :3 pm - Kakaibang Lunas :3:30 pm - Oras ng Katotohanan :4:30 pm - Power to Unite :5 pm - Xtreme Pinoy Sports TV :5:30 pm - Amazing Facts Presents :6 pm - The Weekend News (LIVE) :7 pm - In This Corner :8 pm - Paco Park Presents :9 pm - Philippine Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm - Report Kay Boss! (replay) :10:15 pm - Sunday Film Cinema :12:15 am to 1:15 am - Oras ng Himala 'Programming' News *''Panahon.TV'' - Rely on the 2013 Wind Vane Awardee for what you need to know on the latest and most comprehensive weather forecast daily with hourly updates. *''Balitaan'' - Jumpstart your day! Wake up to the right side of the news served hot and fresh. Anchored by Audrey Gorriceta and Vivienne Gulla. *''News@1'' - Get a whiff of the latest national and global departments as PTV gives to the viewing public a daily news program every afternoon. A one-and-a-half-hour roundup in Filipino, the program delivers accounts of events that occurred the previous evening and the early hours of the morning. Anchored by Kirby Cristobal, Princess Habibah Sarip and JC Tejano. *''News@6'' - Featuring tonight's headlines and top stories, News@6 is PTV's prime newscast. Anchored by Kathy San Gabriel, Marc Castrodes and Ralph Obina, giving you the height of the rush hour, keep yourself up-to-speed with the biggest stories of the day, this news program also containing traffic updates from MMDA and weather forecast from Panahon.TV. *''PTV Newsbreak'' *''NewsLife'' - The country's late-night English news program on Philippine television. Anchored by Robert Tan, Cathy Untalan-Vital and Isabella Cantu, delivering the most comprehensive news around the world through local, national and foreign news, Malacanang, live interviews, business and economy news with updates on the stock market and fluctuation in foreign exchange currencies, weather forecast from Panahon.TV, sports news and entertainment news, NewsLife is geared towards more than headlines, executives, government officials and foreign communities. *''News@1 The Week That Was'' *''The Weekend News'' - Catch up with the beefiest news stories on primetime weekends. Anchored by Jorge Bandola and Rocky Ignacio on Saturday, and Jorge Bandola, Waywaya Macalma and Joseph Parafina. *''News@1 Junior Edition'' Public Affairs *''Good Morning Boss!'' - Tune in to a tele-magazine infused with the latest buzz in the metro. Hosted by Sandro Hermoso, Dianne Medina, Carla Lizardo and Jules Guiang. *''Report Kay Boss!'' - Hosted by Carla Lizardo, the one-hour TV program focuses on President Aquino’s achievements through governments programs and projects as the administration moves on its third year. *''BizNews'' - An interactive program with invited prominent guests from public and private business sector to talk about the latest information, strategies, and policies. This program will be giving a lot of information we need to understand economics and marketing. It earned for Anak TV Awardee as the Most Well-Linked Program from 2009 to 2011, hosted by Tony Lopez and Elizabeth Lee. *''PTV Special Forum'' - Walk the walk. How would you handle the country's socio-political issues? An interactive program that provide the public with relevant information and a deeper understanding on the latest issues in the society, hosted by Marc Castrodes, Kathy San Gabriel and Gio Tingson. *''S.M.E. Go!'' *''The Veronica Chronicles'' - Join veteran broadcaster Veronica Balayut-Jimenez as she retells the stories and dissects the controversial issues that significantly rocked the country. *''Gov@Work'' - Government information at your tips. Gov@Work is the flagship television program of the Presidential Broadcast Staff – Radio Television Malacanang (PBS-RTVM) in response to the call of President Benigno S. Aquino III in bringing a program that connects the government more closely to the people in a more interactive and dynamic system using television and new media. The primary objective of Gov@Work is to give a heads up on the work of the Executive Branch, particularly the Cabinet Secretaries and their respective departments, in its implementation of concrete programs and projects that targets inclusive growth for the Filipino people. Gov@Work is a round-table discussion that will engage members of the Malacanang Press Corps and bloggers to ask the Cabinet Secretary. Part of the highlight is the use of the Google+ Hangout application wherein people may discuss and interact with the invited Cabinet Secretary virtually. The show is hosted by Gio Tingson and Aika Robredo. *''GSIS Members Hour'' - One hour of the latest news and updates about the GSIS as well as sent-in inquiries on GSIS benefits and programs. The GSIS Members Hour is the only television show that tackles the anything and everything about the Government Service Insurance System. The show was created to fulfill the GSIS promise to provide better service, promote transparency, and maintain an air of open dialogue with its stakeholders, composed of 1.5 million active and retired Philippine government employees. Hosted by VP Margie Jorillo and Ms. Bo Sanchez. *''Gabay at Aksyon'' *''The Doctor Is In'' - The public service program hosted by the Department of Health (DOH) Asec. Eric Tayag and Dr. Darah Chavez, The Doctor is In is an Anak TV Seal Awardee for 3 consecutive years. It provides health awareness and information to the public through different segments like studio discussions on various health topics along with current health news and issues, success stories involving patients, best practices of different DOH hospitals, and queries from the public. *''Pinoy US Cops: Ride Along'' Educational *''Chemistry in Action'' - Hosted by Ramon Miranda, a telecourse which aims to enhance the teachers' competence and confidence in teaching Chemistry to high school students. It specifically targets lessons that are usually hard to teach, giving the teachers leverage when teaching their students in a classroom setting. Expository presentations, laboratory demonstrations, and applications of concepts and principles using familiar examples are provided to impart these concepts effectively. *''Physics in Everyday Life'' - Hosted by Dr. Zeny Domingo, a telecourse for high school Physics teachers that features lessons on physics. The telecourse facilitates learning and development of concepts in Physics. This is done by linking physical concepts and principles with daily activities as well as laboratory experiments and demonstrations. The program also demonstrates teaching strategies that promote active learner participation and acquisition of logical thinking skills. *''Science Made Easy'' - Hosted by Lourdes R. Carale, a telecourse for elementary students and elementary science teachers that features lessons on basic science. It is specifically designed to make teachers aware that teaching is not difficult and that it can be exciting and enjoyable. It also aims to develop thinking skills and demonstrate different strategies and activities for making science concepts easily understandable to grade school pupils. In addition, it provides teachers with a basic understanding of science concepts required in the elementary curriculum and their applications in daily life. Science Made Easy is a comprehensive distance learning program via television. *''Fun with Math'' - Hosted by Queena Lee-Chua, an adaptation of the NHK produced video material of the same title. The local version is an educational program that helps kids to understand math problems better through the use of cartoon characters. Mathematical concepts are simplified for the children by using everyday experiences where they can fully comprehend the concepts involved. In each episode, the teacher presents a problem, and solutions are given by the puppets as applied in day-to-day activities. Fun with Math proves that kids can actually enjoy and have fun in learning Math. *''CONSTEL English'' - Hosted by Mae Fernandez-Legaspi, a telecourse for high school students that aims to upgrade the teaching competencies of English teachers. Consisting of 45 lessons with various segments in Listening, Reading, Writing, Speaking, Grammar, and Literature, these are specifically designed for English teachers to have a comprehensive distance learning program via television. Teaching materials along with supplementary activities to enhance comprehension and participation also accompany the lessons. Each episode has been evaluated by project consultants and ELT specialists. This telecourse directly benefits elementary, secondary, and tertiary English teachers in both public and private schools. *''I Got It!'' - Hosted by Archie Alemania, a unique TV co-production and capacity building project by means of an edutainment magazine for children. The project encourages locally produced knowledge formats for young audiences in Southeast Asia, while at the same time facilitating a professional and cultural exchange between ASEAN (Association of Southeast Asian Nations) countries and Germany. The resulting series aims for the production of an internationally competitive programme with a sustainable future. PTV Kids *''Terrytoons'' - Adela Marshall, the freshest face on Philippine TV, is PTV's cartoon jock to its timeless animated program Terrytoons, an animated cartoons for theatrical release from 1929 to 1971. As the best collection of the well-loved timeless cartoon hits at 4:30 to 5 in the afternoon on PTV, Adela hosts the show as a video jock who does the intro, comments and wrapping up of the timeless cartoon showcase, especially designed for cartoon loving kids and kids at heart. The studio created many cartoon characters including Heckle and Jeckle, Mighty Mouse, Gandy Goose, Sourpuss, Dinky Duck and Luno. The period of the late 1950s through mid 1960s produced such characters as Deputy Dawg, Hector Heathcote, Hashimoto, Sidney the Elephant, Possible Possum, James Hound, Astronut, Sad Cat and The Mighty Heroes. *''Make Way for Noddy'' *''Upin & Ipin'' *''Baby Looney Tunes'' *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' Cartoon Network on PTV Kids *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' Koreanovela *''Princess Aurora'' Entertainment *''Paco Park Presents'' - A one-hour musical show presenting public concerts held regularly at the Paco Park in Manila. Viewers can enjoy live music from some of the country's freshest, most promising musical talents as they sing a variety of songs from romantic kundimans to modern pop songs. Hosted by Maribel Fernandez, the program gives you live music at its best as performed by talented Filipino artists. *''Philippine Lottery Draw'' *''Pilipino Box Office'' - Pilipino Box Office is a two-hour program featuring some of the most well-loved Tagalog movies ever produced. So bring out the popcorn and relax at home while watching your favorite Tagalog movie every Saturday night. *''Sunday Film Cinema'' - Are you a couch potato? If yes, then Sunday Film Cinema is the show for you. It gives you two hours of Tagalized movies you've always wanted to see or want to watch over and over again. How's that for entertainment? Sit back and enjoy the movie on Primetime Specials every Sunday nights. Cultural *''Agrikultura ETC'' - An agriculture show features Costales Nature Farms showcasing our various activities and offered services, hosted by Niña Taduran. *''Ating Alamin'' - Hosted by Kabayan Gerry Geronimo, the longest-running agri-entrepreneurial and livelihood program on television. For the past 38 years, Ating Alamin has been engaged in the promotion of several livelihood projects as well as in the extension of various technologies. *''Buhay Pinoy'' *''Kahanga-hangang Pilipinas'' - A ground-breaking television program that will showcase the excellence of the Philippines and its people. Hosted by Ms. Li Ann de Leon and Direk Mark Aranal. *''Mag-Agri Tayo!'' - A television program dedicated solely to promoting agriculture and aquaculture. Mag-Agri Tayo is now on its 14th year and has gained a wide viewership based nationwide. It is also being watched in other countries. Mag-Agri Tayo has garnered several awards for its contribution to the promotion of agriculture and aquaculture development, technology popularization and awareness on the importance of agriculture not only to food production and sufficiency but also in economic development as well. Hosted by Philip Daffon, Jr. *''Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas'' *''Tito The Explorer'' Informative *''Asenso Pinoy'' - Prep up of for a change to learn and an even bigger chance to learn. Asenso Pinoy is a magazine program hosted by Francis L. Cardona, promoting Entrepreneurship and showcases the struggles and significant progress of Pinoy Entrepreneurs. *''Be Alive'' *''CameraGeekTV: Pinoy Best Shot'' - Know the techniques of taking photos and videos straight from the pros. *''Yan Ang Marino'' Sports *''Auto Review'' - Hosted by Ron de los Reyes, this half-hour sports program features the latest automobile trends, the latest car racing events and the freshest news on the automotive industry. Informational tips on engine maintenance and basic car troubleshooting are given to let you get the most out of your vehicle and have a smoother drive. Find out the latest auto news update on motor sports and motor shows happening in the local and international scenes. Line-up of motoring events that will be held in and around the country are also given. *''In This Corner'' *''PBA D-League'' - The minor league basketball continues on PTV! PBA D-League now on its 3rd year, with 12 team, more exciting and hard-fought games has in store for basketball fans. *''PTV Sports'' - Gear up for an engaging ride to the world of sports, PTV Sports, the No. 1 sports newscast in the Philippines with Snow Badua, Meg Siozon and Dennis Principe as they brings the latest news from the world of sports, covering basketball, boxing, soccer and much more. *''Xtreme Pinoy Sports TV'' Religious *''Oras ng Katotohanan'' *''Signs and Wonders'' *''The Key of David'' *''Amazing Facts Presents'' *''Oras ng Himala'' *''Soldiers of Christ'' *''Upon this Rock'' *''The Word Exposed'' *''Talitha Kim Healing Mass'' *''Power to Unite'' 'June 2014' :Monday-Friday :5 am - Panahon.TV (Amor Larrosa) (LIVE) :5:30 am - Balitaan (Audrey Gorriceta and Vivienne Gulla) (LIVE) :7 am - Good Morning Boss! (Sandro Hermoso, Dianne Medina, Karla Paderna and Jules Guiang) (LIVE) :9 am - :Mon & Wed: Chemistry in Action (Ramon Miranda) (rerun) :Tue & Thurs: Science Made Easy (Lourdes Carale) (rerun) :Fri: CONSTEL English (Mae Fernandez-Legaspi) (rerun) :9:30 am - :Mon & Wed: Physics in Everyday Life (Dr. Zeny Domingo) (rerun) :Tue & Thurs: Fun with Math (Queena Lee-Chua) (rerun) :10 am - Kahanga-hangang Pilipinas (Li Ann de Leon and Bryan Termulo) :10:30 am - EZ Shop :11:30 am - ASEAN Snapshots :12 nn - Upin & Ipin :12:30 pm - Make Way for Noddy :1 pm - News@1 (Kirby Cristobal, Princess Habibah Sarip and JC Tejano) (LIVE) :2:30 pm - EZ Shop :3:30 pm - Oras ng Katotohanan :4:30 pm - Terrytoons (Adela Marshall) :5 pm - PTV Sports (Snow Badua, Meg Siozon and Dennis Principe) (LIVE) :6 pm - News@6 (Kathy San Gabriel, Marc Castrodes and Ralph Obina) (LIVE) :7:30 pm - :Mon, Tue & Thurs: PBA D-League (LIVE) (until 9:30 pm) :Wed: PTV Special Forum (Marc Castrodes, Kathy San Gabriel and Gio Tingson) (until 9 pm) :Fri: GSIS Members Hour (VP Margie Jorillo and Ms. Bo Sanchez) :8:30 pm - :Fri: Personage (Carla Lizardo) :9 pm - :Wed: Be Alive! (Susan Barlin, Maggie dela Riva and Anna Rivera) :Fri: Business Examiner (Andrew Masigan) :9:30 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:45 pm - Princess Aurora :10:15 pm - NewsLife (Robert Tan, Ysabella Montano and Catherine Vital) (LIVE) :11:30 pm - :Mon: BizNews (Tony Lopez and Elizabeth Lee) :Tue: Report Kay Boss! (Carla Lizardo) :Wed: The Veronica Chronicles (Veronica Baluyut-Jimenez) :Thurs: S.M.E Go! (Michael Angelo) :Fri: Gov@Work (Gio Tingson and Aika Robredo) :12:30 am to 1:30 am - Oras ng Himala :Saturday :5 am - Panahon.TV (Jesy Basco) (LIVE) :5:30 am - Oras ng Himala :6:30 am - Soldiers of Christ: Healing on the Air :7 am - ASEAN AVP: One Vision, One Identity, One Community :7:30 am - I Got It! (Archie Alemania) :8 am - Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas (Mayor Gerardo Calderon) :9 am - Mag-Agri Tayo! (Philip Daffon) :10 am - Buhay Pinoy (Patty Santos and Jaime Santos) :10:30 am - Tito the Explorer (Tito Potato) :11 am - Yan ang Marino (Maresciel Yao and Vice Admiral Eduardo Santos) :11:30 am - Dexter's Laboratory :12 nn - The Powerpuff Girls :12:30 pm - Johnny Bravo :1 pm - News@1 (Hajji Kaamiño and Princess Habibah-Sarip-Paudac) (LIVE) :2 pm - Auto Review (Ron delos Reyes) :2:30 pm - PTV Special Forum (Marc Castrodes, Kathy San Gabriel and Gio Tingson) (replay) :4 pm - Baby Looney Tunes :4:30 pm - Tom and Jerry Kids :5 pm - What's New, Scooby-Doo? :5:30 pm - The Doctor is In (DOH Asec. Eric Tayag and Dr. Darah Chavez) :6 pm - News@6 (Jorge Bandola and Rocky Ignacio) (LIVE) :7 pm - PBA D-League (LIVE) :9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm - CameraGeekTV: Pinoy Best Shot :10:15 pm - Pinoy US Cop Ride Along (Ben Tulfo) :10:45 pm - Pilipino Box Office :12:30 am to 1:30 am - Oras ng Katotohanan :Sunday :5 am - Panahon.TV (Jesy Basco) (LIVE) :5:30 am - Upon this Rock :7 am - The Word Exposed :8 am - Talitha Kim Healing Mass (LIVE) :9 am - The Key of David :9:30 am - CHInoy TV :10:30 am - Asenso Pinoy (Francis Cardona) :11 am - Gabay at Aksyon (Rose Solangon) :11:30 am - Courage the Cowardly Dog :12 nn - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends :12:30 pm - Ben 10: Omniverse :1 pm - Ating Alamin (Gerry Geronimo) :2 pm - Kakaibang Lunas :2:30 pm - Real Lives, Real People (Ms. Jo Salcedo) :3 pm - Power to Unite (Evira Yap Go) :3:30 pm - Oras ng Katotohanan :4:30 pm - Kusina Atbp. (Bambi Lichauco) :5 pm - Xtreme Pinoy Sports TV :5:30 pm - Amazing Facts Presents :6 pm - The Weekend News (Joseph Parafina and Waywaya Macalma, with Julius Disamburun) (LIVE) :7 pm - In This Corner :8 pm - Paco Park Presents (Maribel Fernandez) :9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm - Report Kay Boss! (replay) (Carla Lizardo) :10:15 pm - Sunday Film Cinema :12:15 am to 1:15 am - Oras ng Himala See also *PCOO Accomplishment Report 2012-2013 *Press Release *Major Programs and Projects